A Kiss To Build A Dream On
by kimberleenadine
Summary: Fang likes Max...


**_Give Me A Kiss to Build A Dream On. _**

_Woohoo! I was bored so I wrote this one-shot thing. _

_Anywho. A Kiss To Build A Dream On by Louie Armstrong That man was a legend. Woo go Louie. (or Louis) _

* * *

_**Give me a kiss to build a dream on**_**_  
__And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss_  
_Sweetheart, I ask no more than this_  
_A kiss to build a dream on_**

_

* * *

_

"Its a cloud Max. Not a sheep." Fang grinned being sarcastic, and earning a little punch on the shoulder. It was dusk and the two teen's were looking into the sky, it was orange and purple, a few clouds dotted about, Max was able to make out shapes with the clouds.

"Use your imagination." She grinned and hugged her knees, Fang watched as she looked into the sky and chewed on the inside of her lip as she thought. He could watch for hours.

"Do you have any Coke in the bag?" Max turned around and asked him. He picked up a can and tossed it to her, she caught it and cracked it open.

"It's really clear." She commented. Fang could sit there and listen to her voice for hours, thats why he was always so quiet, he just liked to let her talk.

"Yeah..." Fang agreed with a nod of the head, Max turned around and set the Coke down then looked at him.

"You going quiet on me again?" She teased. He chuckled and sat back up so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Never." He said with a small grin. Max tucked hair behind her ear so she could see him better.

"This is a good spot. How did you find it?" She asked him, they were a big grassy field, Fang had somehow found it through the trees.

"I just...Was walking and found it." He shrugged flicking hair out of his eyes. Max nodded and looked back out at the field.

"I like it. Maybe we should live here." Max joked, Fang chuckled again. "And you, can maybe laugh. Mr. Chuckles." She said with a smile. That made Fang laugh.

" Mr. Chuckles?" He asked. "That sounds like some rabbit." Max's eyes widened in mock shock.

"He does have imagination." She said. Fang laughed sarcastically. She growled playfully and pounced on him to try and find a tender spot on his ribs or anywhere.

She failed.

"Do you have any ticklish spots?" She asked helplessly as she straddled his hips. Fang liked this and shrugged.

"Keep guessing." He said with a grin. Max rolled her eyes and gently tickled her fingers over his neck, and then behind it, and then she went to his ribs again, a little lower, Fang's breath hitched in his throat and she grinned and stopped walking her fingers back up.

"You tease." He croaked. Max laughed and supported herself so she had her elbows beside his head.

"I'm not a tease. I'm a girl." She said looking into his dark orbs. Fang's lips quirked up.

"I think I know that." Fang poked her hip. Max squirmed and sat up again.

Then they both realized it was now dark and they stood up, Fang grabbed his bag and Max grabbed her coke can then dropped it again and stamped on it and rammed it into the ground. Fang watched and laughed.

"You could have just given it to me." He said with a grin as she tucked more hair behind her ears and small blush settled on her cheeks. Fang smiled at that.

"C'mon, lets go, if Iggy's woken up he'll be wondering where we are," Max said and started to walk off.

Fang took a breath and caught her wrist in his hand. " Max." He said dropping his bag and pulled her towards him a little, she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Yeah?" She replied. Fang took another deep breath.

"Look. This might be a little...I don't know just tell me when-" Max cut him off by giving him what he wanted. And meaning it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and toyed with his hair.

Fang smiled into it and picked her up with one arm and she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could get the bag easily and then Fang walked back with Max in his arm as they sweetly kissed and shared small smiles and blushes.

* * *

_**Give me your lips for just a moment**_**_  
__And my imagination will make that moment live_  
_Give me what you alone can give_  
_A kiss to build a dream on_**


End file.
